List of unseen minor characters
See also: minor characters in Watchmen (TV series) The following is a list of unseen minor characters in the Watchmen comics. Journalists Alan Morgan Alan Morgan was the crime correspondent for the Washington Times. He wrote about Richard M. Nixon's intent to repeal amendment 22. Mike Greenville Mike Greenville was the crime correspondent for the Wall Street Post. He wrote about the discovery of the bodies of Bob Woodward and Carl Bernstein. Zelda Zelda was a writer who held a gossip column in a newspaper or magazine, commenting on celebrities, including masked adventurers. She gossipped about the alleged relationship between Hooded Justice and Silk Spectre I.Sally Jupiter clippings Military personnel Anthony Randolph General Anthony Randolph was Dr. Manhattan's handler when he first started working for the government. He was later diagnosed with cancer as well as other of the Dr's peers in order to discredit him. Doug Roth mentioned him on air. Politicians Alexander Haig Alexander Haig was the White House Chief of Staff in 1978. He wrote a memorandum on behalf of Nixon about his concerns regarding the licensed superheroes. Dwight D. Eisenhower Dwight David "Ike" Eisenhower is the 34th President of the United States. He isn't ever mentioned in the main series of Watchmen. However, he still listed as one of the presidents of the United States in the alternate timeline of Watchmen. Franklin D. Roosevelt Franklin D. Roosevelt is the 32nd President of the United States. In the world of Watchmen, Amendment 22 is not ratified following Roosevelt's four terms of office. Villains King Mob King Mob was a costumed criminal active during the 1940s. He used to wear an ape mask. He was apprehended by the Minutemen and his mask was put as a trophy in their display room. While the supervillain may have been trying to combine the images of King Kong and a mob boss, the name King Mob was originally used by rioters in England to refer to mob law. It is also the code name of two anarchist mystics in Grant Morrison's comic The Invisibles. Other New Yorkers Angela Neuberg Angela Neuberg is the Director of Veidt Cosmetics & Toiletries. Adrian Veidt corresponded with her about the marketing line of Nostalgia and the future Millenium perfumes. She is engaged to Frank. Francis Giancarlo Francis Giancarlo was the President of the New York Police Officer's Union. He wrote a complaint letter to the mayor of New York about his lack of cooperation regarding Costumed adventurers and the scheduling strike. Others Bella Bella is Laurie Juspeczyk maiden aunt. She remembered her as someone who hoarded souvenirs from her life and crowded her house with them.Chapter VII: A Brother to Dragons Carol-Anne Carol-Anne was a girl whose father worked in Gila Flats in the '50s. She was fond of and was sticking his pictures. Her father thought he was a pimply eyed punk. He was telling this to a colleague when he saw the first manifestation of revived Jon Osterman.Chapter IV: Watchmaker Hollis Wordsworth Mason Hollis Wordsworth Mason was Hollis Mason's grandfather, a farmer in Montana. He was a conservative and religious person, distrustful of the city folk, considering it a cesspool of immorality and crime (indicating that he was blind to the dark side of rural life marked by drunk husbands and domestic violence). When Hollis Jr. was born, he was honored to see him given his own name and had a special concern for his moral upbringing. Hollis had his own dreams for his son and had prepared for him a future on his farm. However, because of the amount of guilt, pressure, and recrimination, his son decided to move with his family to New York. They had a lot of arguments because of this decision and predicted poverty and moral ruination for his son. These warnings gave passion to his son and he was proud that he managed to keep his family above the poverty line. The moral legacy marked young Hollis's character and sense of right and justice, enabling him to be a cop.Under the Hood: Chapter IUnder the Hood: Chapter II Ingrid Renata Veidt Ingrid Renata Veidt is the mother of the superhero turned supervillain Adrian Alexander Veidt. Liantha Mason Liantha Mason was the sister of Hollis Mason. She followed her family from Montana to New York. Mr. Gorsky Mr. Gorsky was a neighbor of Neil Armstrong when he was little. When he landed on the moon he mumbled to himself, wished Mr. Gorsky good luck. "Mr. Gorsky" is the subject of a joke, subsequently urban legend, having to do with (a fictional) Armstrong's childhood neighbor and his wife who promised him to have oral sex when that boy ever went to the moon. On his landing on the moon, Armstrong allegedly remembered that event and said "Good luck Mr. Gorsky". For more information on this joke, see here This legend is referenced in the movie introduction. Richardson Mr. Richardson was Hollis Mason's English teacher, and had an affair with Miss Albertine. Sam Giancana Sam Giancana is a gangster who acted in the '60s. According to Jackie Kennedy, Janet Smith was cavorting with him.Before Wathcmen: Comedian #1 Navigation * Category:Lists